Music of Understanding
by Aura.Bro
Summary: AU Naruto. Naruto was born in a world where only females are able to control Chakra, And where his twin sister is viewed as a hero while he as a demon... can he hold out and find love or will he give up and run away...? Rated T for blood and language... May be changed to M later (if you know what I mean) but that depends on you guys.. Naru/Harem


A friend of mine coaxed me into doing this as a… challenge of sorts… he made me read a bunch of fanfiction that has something to do with Naruto and a twin with the catch of him being ostracized… I liked almost all of it… but that's not important… anyways here was his rules…

1. Naruto has a kid Sister (twin) named Narumi. (gives me an easier time to think for a name)

2. He doesn't or should I say… CANT use chakra to use techniques like 'Rasengan' or 'Chidori' (I've seen lots of stuff like this so it's kinda easy)

3. Naruto has the Yin (dark) chakra of the Kyuubi, while the sister gets the Yang (Light).

4. He lives in a world where girls are the only ones able to use chakra (hence rule #2)

5. Naruto is DDG or in her words (my friend's) _'Drop-Dead-Gorgeous'_ … well This got me… it was effin weird to hear that and type it… but I'll try my best

6. Daina (what my friend named the female Danzo) is close to Naruto and likes him as a son/grandson

7. He DOES NOT LOATHE his Village family and/or village… hating is fine but loathing isn't… (I don't know the difference between the two but this was exactly what she said… -_-)

8. STRICTLY NO YAIO (A female Otaku friend that doesn't like yaio… that's a first… :P )

9. Naruto Isn't overpowered… (WAAAAY Too many of that… I'm good at making my characters feel pain… if you don't mind reading MLP then read my other story ;) )

10. Narumi loves her Naru-Nii (she told me it was my decision whether it was 'Incestuous' or 'familial'… either way it's still familial love right?)

Optional Rules:

1. Same as with Narumi's… I decide whether it's harem or not… those who read my MLP story knows what I like for my MC's after all XD ;) )

2. Bashing must be kept to a minimum (since this is an Optional Rule I'll try to make it mellow)

Well… there are the rules… so let's get this party started…

* * *

A boy is seen walking endlessly into the city… he kept going past all the hateful stares of every villager… mostly men, they stare at the poor child with a killing intent that could choke a boy his age and cry but not him. This boy was used to it, he just stared back with a forced smile and ran as fast as he could back to his own compound.

Once he got back to where he was headed he was received by two ANBU that wore masks of a dog and a cat respectively.

"Naruto-Sama you shouldn't walk around at a time like this, it's almost midnight and your mothers would be very worried about you" the Dog masked ANBU told him but he just scowled at what she said

"You don't have to worry about me, after all Kushina-Oka and Minako-Oka never does… but thank you both since at the very least you worry about me" He smiled at them albeit a little forced and ran inside the house at full speed

"What do you think Yugao? Do you think what he's saying is true? Would Sensei and Kushi-Nee actually do that?" she looked back at her fellow ANBU to seek for an answer and all she got was Yugao removing her mask with a sad smile as she said

"It's very very possible Akane… after all here in our world where women are the only ones who are able to mold chakra men just becomes civilians… it's even worse since Naruto is born as a male and from the two strongest clans' heir… along with all the hate from the people who lost their loved ones from 7 years ago… this must be very hard for him since it's almost his and his sister's birthday tomorrow." The now named Akane removed her mask to show the same sad expression

The boy was hurrying to his room hugging a flute with all his might and just seconds before he could open his room a voice called out to him "Onii-Chan..?" it seems the voice was sleepy and wanted to make sure. Naruto turned around to look at his twin sister, she was Narumi a girl blessed to have the attention of both mothers, a girl blessed to be loved and nurtured by everyone a girl… that has everything Naruto ever wanted he was jealous of her but he didn't hate her, she was one of the few things he had after all. She was the one of the few people that treated him as a family.

"You need to go to sleep now Narumi." He said as he patted her head and went back to his room. "A family huh..?" He stared down at the thing he's holding. The flute he received from a persn he liked. And he smiled, a very true smile.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_3 years ago when Naruto was still aged 4 he was strolling around town happily receiving the candies and treats of the 'Nice Onee-chans' from the town, he was headed to a place where he and his friends always gather to play but while he was strolling to the town he noticed this old woman with black hair and bandaged arm and how the others always steer away from her not just from this day but from every day he sees her. This made him frown 'Maybe she doesn't have a friend. Then I'll be her friend!' he thought as he went to her_

"_Hello." Was what he said when he was near her. All she did was grunt and ignore him_

"_Hello." He called out again, she tried to get away from him but each and every time he would pop out from out of nowhere and say "Hello" until_

"_What do you want brat?!" this made the boy flinch away but he stood tall "umm… I'm sorry I just wanted to be your friend." She raised her brow at what he said as if he was making fun of her but thinking it was just a child she disregarded it._

"_I'm old, child. Go find someone younger to be your friend." She huffed and went away thinking that would stop him from further trying to get close but she was wrong, day after day after day the boy would always be in front of this dango shop that she passes on her way home calling out to her "Hello" with a foxy grin, sun-kissed golden hair and oceanic blue eyes , she hated to say it but the boy was starting to get to her._

_A few months later she was walking in the village trying to get away from all this hustle and bustle from the festival known as Kyuubi Festival. The festival in which the sealing of the Demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune who terrorized the village was sealed into a child by the Yondaime Hokage and she sealed it into her own child and was viewed by everyone as a Hero both Mother and daughter._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP DEMON! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!" She heard a voice shout out from the alleyways and thought some fight was beyond her until she heard sobs from a little child_

"_Please… No more… it hurts…" he said between sobs and coughs as he huddled in the ground hands in his head and body coiled to receive less damage from the ones hurting him. _

"_What are you scum doing?" She spoke in a dark tone that she herself didn't even know possible_

"_Daina-Obaachan…" He stared at her and lowered his head and continued to cry and this little scene was heart wrenching for the woman as she glared at the men who did this_

"_Leave and I won't pursue this further" she issued to the men but one of them didn't heed her warning as he said "What do you even care about this huh old lady? This little brat is a demon and you know what demons deserve? A BEATING!" As he kicked the boy in his stomach that made him the boy cough up blood and barf out whatever else was he ate that day. This made her snap and as soon as she did she snapped her fingers and a Kunoichi clad in black appeared next to her and she pointed out the group, she then took the boy and decided to get out of there while the screams of the men were drowned out by the festivities._

"_How are you boy?" She took him to her home as she laid him to rest in the bed and before she could tend his wounds she was surprised at how fast his body was healing and before she could ask_

"_Thanks for the help Daina-Obaachan… but these wounds are nothing… it easily heals out after all…" She grimaced. Could it be? Could the boy really know?_

"_The fox. I talked to her last year. After the receiving the same beating… hahaha to think the very reason you're in pain is the very same thing that helps you live through the pain… what should I do? Who should I hate… hahahaha" he was in pain even his laughter was fake… it hurt the woman so see the boy in this state… laughing with tears going down his face… smiling while his eyes held sadness and grief… he may be a male, a boy even… but no child was supposed to be put to this at their age. She couldn't stop herself even with her emotional training she couldn't stop herself from hugging the boy_

_This made his tears stop. "when has this started?"_

"_two years ago…" at the age of three?!_

"_And year after year it only gets worse…" she couldn't help it and she stood up and told him_

"_I'll tell your mothers." But as soon as she said that she was stopped by the boy_

"_Please don't do that." He said in a weak voice and before she could even speak "they already have enough trouble from training Narumi to control the other part of the fox from rampaging. I don't want them to hate me for adding more trouble."_

"_But Naruto this will only get wo—" she looked at his eyes that was starting to tear up again and she sighed "Okay. I won't tell them." He smiled at her and hugged her_

"_But whenever this happens I want you to call me and tell me okay?" he smiled once more and hugged even tighter making the old woman very happy._

_Sometime after this she was called out by Naruto telling her he wanted to show her something and as soon as she got there he smiled and put a leaf in his mouth as she saw him… and a beautiful melody soon radiated from the leaf, what was once a sound now a tune and turned melody, as if the very nature was with the music the wind flow was very gentle and making the boy look as if he was flying and soon he was finished._

"_What do you think Baa-Chan?! I learned it from Inu-San" He asked as he smiled_

"_That was very wonderful and inspiring my boy… you have a talent for music, come with me since your birthday is near I'll give you an early birthday present" The boy then smiled radiantly and ran to her as fast as he could._

_**Flashback End**_

"Obaa-Chan…" He cried a little… as he hugged the gift he received from his Obaa-chan as he fell asleep.

**Tomorrow Afternoon**

The village was once again in a joyous state celebrating the banishment of the demon fox and the birth of the Yondaime's daughter 'The Hero' but the forgotten Son was nowhere to be found in the middle of the festivities… he was alone at the backyard of his own home. Practicing the flute he received as a gift. This music wasn't unnoticed as the maternal mother of the family. Kushina heard the wonderful music and wondered who was playing that beautiful song only to be surprised to see he was with Uchiha Izuna the heir of the Uchiha and eldest daughter , Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Hinata the Twins of the hyuuga , Inuzuka Kira the youngest child of the Inuzuka and Aburame Shiina the heir of the Aburame Clan and A girl with brown Hair from the Orphanage her name was… Ten-Ten if memory serves right.

She stood there dumbfounded. When did Naruto learn to play a flute? When did he meet these children and how did they become friends? Who gave him the flute? She questioned herself a lot of questions and thought

'_I don't even know my own son.' _ She hated the fact that in this world Males in general was nothing compared to females. She once viewed the same thing but having a son of her own and neglecting him and knowing that she neglected him… it hurt… she hated herself for it, she remembered all the times when Naruto tried to get closer to his family… to get closer to her… and she… didn't care… and the boy gave up as a whole… he became the forgotten child… _'but not anymore'_ she told herself

"Hey kids the festival is still ongoing… you kids should have fun!" the others nodded and hesitantly looked at Naruto as he nodded as a sign of farewell and they each went on their separate ways while Naruto not once even looked at her face and went back inside the house before he was stopped by Kushina

"Hey Naruto deary… want to have Ramen with mother later at 3?" she asked in the most motherly voice she could do and tried to stop herself from crying when she saw the boy crying as hard as he could and hugged her as he said "yes… please…" in a silent and barely audible voice. She knew the pain of her son from all the neglection.

As they went on their separate ways Both person were smiling happily albeit for almost the same reason.

'_Kushina-Kaachan finally notices me' _this might seem as a low reason to be happy but to him this reason meant the world to him

'_Maybe our family can be whole again.'_ Kushina thought as she kept making plans on how to get the family closer to one another. She hated the reason why Naruto was neglected.

_**Flashback**_

"_We can't do that Minako! They are both our children and favoring one over the other isn't right as parents!" Kushina yelled at her partner _

"_But we must! For the sake of the Village and the safety of this village. Naruto is a male. And thus cannot use the Kyuubi's Yin Chakra! But if Narumi ever loses control of the Kyuubi's Yang Chakra what would it be for us then? I don't want to do this as well but… we must." Minako barely whispered out the last part as he stared crestfallen at the ground_

"_But… but…" Kushina tried to say something but she found the logic and she felt the loving embrace of her partner as she cried onto her shoulder_

"_Don't worry once we train Narumi into controlling it we can then finally love as a Family. And even then no one will do anything to the boy after all… I'm the Hokage and he's my son… the Hokage's Son…" but if only they knew what he would be going through in the future…_

_**Flashback End**_

**Later at 2:37PM**

"Kushi-Nee, Sensei has called for you." The dog masked Anbu known as Akane called out to her

"About what?"

"The Annual Council Meeting it seems." She shrugged as she pulled out an orange little book that was then snatched by Kushina

"What have I told you about this little book?" She demanded.

"Please forgive me Kushi-nee!" she brought both arms in a pleading manner as she wanted her book back and Kushina sighed and gave back the book.

"There's not enough time." She said as she stared at her clock "Akane be a dear and tell Naruto that I have a council meeting and we can continue some other time." Akane Saddened by the thought that Naruto was right in what he said to them before but nodded anyways

**At The Council Meeting**

"Well we are once again gathered here to talk about things that may interest us or our village." Minako stood as the head of the Kunoichi council as the Civilian council which is mostly made up of men are at the farthest

"I'll get right to it then! Give your pup to me." Tsume head of the Inuzuka Clan told the Hokage and this raised a voice from other clans

"Don't get me wrong, I don't care one bit about the Girl. The one I want is your male pup." She shrugged and others wondered what she meant… or at least the parents of said boy did this always happened at every meeting. The boy being fought over by each clan except the Uchiha who sternly believes that a clan shouldn't be tainted with Male filth except as slaves… or at least that's how the head of the clan Uchiha Fuko sees it.

"My Young pup always talk about him and I say give him to me." She finished as she once again sat down

"Surely you're joking. Hokage-Sama if you're going to be giving rights of your son then give him to us. I'd gladly give one of my twins for him." Hyuuga Hayabi told her.

"Enough of this talk. My son is still too young to be branded off to others." The way he put it made some of the clan heads angry and the anger of a certain Daina was included

**At The Same Time in Ichiraku's**

"Well hello there M'Boy! What can I get you?" Ichiraku Teuchi. One of (if not the only) male in the village that doesn't hate Naruto asked out

"Umm.. I'm waiting for Kushina-Kaachan." And the old man suddenly Smiled and said "Then this year is really glorious now isn't it?" As he laughed a hearty smile and continued to talk with him when the ANBU came and told Naruto

"Naruto-kun, Kushi-Nee told me that she has a Council meeting today and has told me to tell you that she'll be very late and you should do this some other time." She was sad as she told him news but he didn't expect the boy to smile as he told her

"Akane-Oneechan. Please tell Kushina-Kaachan that I'll wait for her here. Today is my birthday and I want to celebrate it with her if possible" A sad but sincere smile. She blushed a little and nodded

'_He called my name. Naruto-Kun called my name!' _She was ecstatic and wanted to tell the news to the other Kunoichi but she almost forgot that she has a message that must be carried out to Kushina first.

**Hours Went**

"Naruto My boy we're almost closing, Sorry about the whole waiting for nothing. Here have some ramen on the go. It's on me" He smiled to him

"Thank you Teuchi-San, Please say Hello to Ayame-Chan for me." He nodded and went on his way… but things were never this easy, especially not on his birthday A.K.A. The Kyuubi Festival.

"Well what do you know? It's the Demon Brat!" A drunken man told him in a semi-slurred voice as he kicked the boy and force him to drop the ramen "aww he dropped his dinner…well too bad!" He was kicked again… he wanted to fight back… but they were adults… he couldn't fight back… if only he could control chakra…

"Hey guys look… NO Bruise! I threw a rock at his head yesterday and there isn't any bruises! Told you guys this brat 'ere's a demon!" Kick again and this time he writhe on the ground as he held his stomach

"DAMN DEMON!" He was kicked with a powerful force that sent him to a nearby wall and when he sprawled at the ground one of them spoke up "Hey Listen to this" As a man Stomped on him and ***CRACK* **"Gaaaaaah!" Arm's weren't supposed to bend that way… the pain was too much… as he finally succumbed to the pain and lost consciousness

"This isn't over brat… it's just getting started… hehehehe" was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

**A Day After The Festival**

A Frantic Red-headed mother and daughter were circling the house barely being held by the golden haired paternal mother "Kushina Calm Down! I'm Sure he's just with his friends!"

"Calm Down? CALM DOWN?! HE'S BEEN GONE SINCE YESTERDAY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN MINAKO? HOW ARE YOU EVEN CALM?! HE'S YOUR FU—" she looked at her daughter and decided not to curse at least not while her daughter is there "SON IS OUT THERE HAPPENING WHO KNOWS WHAT?!"

As if it was timed the door was suddenly slammed open revealing a very angry and intimidating Daina and behind her was a very small, very cautious and very scared Naruto. Seeing him eased Narumi and Kushina as they went to Naruto but was then stopped by Daina and she said "Call the Council" Minako was going to ask why but Daina's glare didn't ask for questions and she just nodded and as soon as it happened Daina went to leave and Naruto followed her

"Wait. Where do you think You're going Naruto?" Minako asked out and Naruto just stared back at her and said

"Home."

"But this is your home." Minako tried to reason. She wanted to know why her own son was acting like this to her, Like she didn't exist to him… like how… she treated him… a tear then fell from her eyes when Naruto shook his head and said "This isn't my home." And then walked back to Daina's side.

"Okaa-sama… Okaa-Chan… Where's Onii-Chan going?" Was the only thing she asked… before she was hugged by Kushina and carried her to her bed but not before saying to Minako

"There's no one to blame here but you… and frankly I blame myself too…" As coldly as she could… she still loved Minako but… the pain of losing the love of your child was too much to care for someone even if that someone was your partner…

* * *

What do you think will happen at the Meeting? I'll tell whatever the hell happened to Naruto at the meeting and how He's with Daina… but it depends on you… do you want Naruto's Memory to be "Mild = Just some beatings like always" – "Traumatizing = gets beaten up and Raped above all else" or "Brutal = Everything out of the above with more broken bones, Stabs, Pain, and more"

Anyways… Ages:

Naruto & Narumi = 8Yrs Old.  
Uchiha Izuna = 12 Yrs old.  
Ten-Ten = 9Yrs Old.  
Hyuuga Hanabi & Hinata = 8Yrs Old.  
Inuzuka Kira = 8Yrs Old.  
Aburame Shiina = 8Yrs Old.

Tell me your favorite girl and maybe I'll add them to Naru/Harem... and yes this is a Naru/harem..

Also… please no flames? Constructive criticizing is always welcome but Sh*t like "This sucks" or the like… can go and throw themselves out.

Also for the readers of my other story… don't worry I haven't given up on that… I just took this challenge and thus now have 2 stories to make :P


End file.
